The Ghost and the Bunch of Mortals
by theholychesse
Summary: Now what the Avengers thought would happen at Central Park did not happen. Unless someone thought a boy would beat the butt of Dr. Doom for them would happen.
1. Chapter 1

Doom. Dr. Freaking Doom. Dramatic, yes. Intimidating, no. So why would a villain pick such a name? Clint has no clue. To be honest he doesn't care, all he cares about is how he keeps on interrupting his dates with Natasha. So when reports of an explosion happening in New York reach his ears, he of course thinks it's the aforementioned villain.

He goes with the rest of the merry bunch called the Avengers to Central Park to the site of the explosion. And as predicted it's Dr. Doom and his bots making trouble. But before they can do anything a green, glowing ball of fire/electricity/something hits Doom in the noggin and he stumbles and is knocked unconscious. Of course the Avengers look around for the source of the energy. Clint finds the person soon enough, he then points at the person for the non-ninja trained members of the team. He along with the rest of the Avengers stared at the person.

The person in front of them is a boy no older than 15 with WHITE HAIR, pale skin and GLOWING green eyes, neon green, toxic green, nature green whatever colour you think it is. The boy turned and began to fly away when Tony snapped out of his shock of a kid of landing a KO in one hit which normally took the entire team 30 minutes at least do, and flew over to the kid.

"Hey, kid, what was that?" Tony said pointing to Dr. Doom on the floor. The kid stopped and turned to look at the man in the suit.

"That was a hero complex kicking in." The boy replied in soft but clear words. Almost monotone. Natasha noted. Thor said the first thing he could think of with his medium thinking brain.

"You are a hero, like us stranger?" The boy stared at the thunder god for a few seconds when suddenly a loud and annoying beeping sounded from somewhere around them. The boy's eyes widened a bit a turned to face the direction of the sound. It was coming from a blue ball of electricity that they did no notice that was gradually getting smaller. The boy was suddenly holding the energy in both his hands. After a minute the ball disappeared and the boy sighed.

"Well Avengers seems like I must stay with you for a period of time."


	2. Chapter 2, Old Friends

Now let's fast forward a half hour. The Avengers are still in Central Park with the boy but suddenly were joined by Fury and Coulson. Tony being himself pointed them out first.

"Now kid, your going to talk to Daddy Fury." The kid, was currently sitting cross-legged, in the AIR. He bowed his head to Coulson and Fury. Coulson smirked.

"Well Danny, what's the reason for you being here?" Fury asked with a copy of Coulson's smile on his face. Danny snorting said,

"Still playing your pirate dreams, Nick? How old are you now, 46?" The boy, Danny said, while looking at Fury's eye patch.

"No, now he wants to be a mysterious pain in the butt that won't explain what the hell is going," Tony said saying the thoughts of not only the Avengers but the handful of SHEILD agents who came to take Doom to jail. Coulson decided to gift the people with words then.

"What is going on is that Earth's long living ally has come back with perhaps a warning or something and myself and Fury are talking to him." Then Bruce said,

"Who is he, Fury?"

"He is an ally of earth and if he asks you to do something, do it, that is all you need to know." Fury said. He then stopped and said, "He can also defeat 100 hulks with his pinky," He then went ahead and walked away in the walk of utter badass with Coulson at his heels. Tony and the Avengers were stunned. Tony then turned to the floating teen in the air. Tony then cleared his throat and said,

"Hi there."

"Well hello to you too Anthony Stark," Danny replied. Tony had a face of confusion beneath his mask.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I know all you, Anthony Stark, Natasha Romanaff, Clint Barton, Thor Odinsson, Bruce Banner, the founding members of the Avengers you are." Clint made a face at this.

"So you're a stalker? Damn, Tasha remember to bobby-trap my underwear drawer." Clint obviously said. Danny what only can be described as a face-palm. Clint getting the emotion behind that quester shut his trap.

"Now Avengers, I am forced to live and work for you for about 6 months to 6 six years due to a blue-skinned Master of Time. Please take me to the Avengers Tower so that we can start this ordeal."

Now you might he might have added a bit of emotion into his words? Not counting the tease towards Fury, everything Danny said everything was pretty much monotone. Some of the SHIELD agents hanging around actually looked at the teen with awe in their eyes. Hell, even Natasha was amazed with his level of self-control. _Thennnn_ his last statement sunk into their brains. Tony was freaking the hell out about that and so was Clint and Thor. Natasha was Natasha and Bruce looked at Danny with relief in his eyes. And so begins the tale of the Ghost and The Mortals.


	3. Chapter 3, CLOCKWORK

"You can NOT go into my tower because you want to, I have to get to know you and all mushy stuff before you even think about moving in!" Tony yelled to the world, this is the general message of his ranting. Danny did what people who were around Tony do, ignore the play-boy and his rants whenever he is in 'mother-in-law that just got told that her daughter- in-law was bringing in her boyfriend to their house mode.' So Danny went with a happy Bruce to the Avengers Tower.

It has been over 2 years since the incident that started the group and no trace of the destruction is visible, in fact everything was sparkling. Some parts of the Avengers Tower actually had sparkles due to a mysterious prankster that all everyone saw was his black hair and pale skin. (If you don't get that then, shame on you.) Bruce and Natasha were excited for their teen guest, Bruce's excitement was visible to everyone while Natasha's was visible only to Clint and Danny. Natasha always was a bit of a mystery nut and this new, powerful teen was just over loading her detective senses.

Clint was of course freaking out a little bit with Thor, Clint because he did not know what Danny could do and how he knew Fury and Coulson. Thor was freaking out because he thought that the boy might attack him.

Danny was watching their faces and actions very carefully right now, he too did not wish to live with the Avengers but his telepathic conversation with Clockwork told him that he must stay with them to observe and help them, as well as look out for the prankster that has held the tower janitors with terror for the past 3 months. Danny already knew what things were going to happen, it was a side effect having so much power that he could defeat any being in the cosmos, but any events can be altered by even the smallest of things. So he had to make sure that the best ending happened because this, according to Clockwork was a chrono-singular event that means it can happen once with outside forces involved.

But, Danny remembered, the juicy stuff won't happen till 3 or so months in the future. Until then he guessed that he could learn more about the time-area in this heartbeat.

Now I, the narrater will explain the term "heart-beat" that is used here. Now every 20 or so billion years the universe randomly implodes. Then the little sub-microscopic particle that the universe ends up as, explodes. That's the Big Bang. Then 20 billion years later it implodes. Rinse and repeat. This happens because the universe is a heart, it pumps not blood but ecto-energy. This is the source of Clockworks and Danny's energy. They are the only things in the universe which are fully immortal, and thus the implosion and explosion of the universe does not affect them. Danny's original heartbeat (both inside and outside) has ended and sure he can visit the other heartbeats but, not his own. This is confusing but needed information.

Now no one knows of this cycle but….

"Aw shit!" Tony yells. The reason for this is the gold and red colours spray painted across the walls in the Avengers living floor. Guess who did that.


	4. Chapter 4, Threats

Now, after the spray painted walls were found by the Avengers, Tony walked away moaning about 'damn pranksters with pale ass skin.' Thus leaving Clint and Bruce to clean the mess up. Natasha said that she could give Danny a tour. When she turned at a corner and pinned Danny the wall, this did not seem to faze the boy at all. In fact he looked as if he expected it. Natasha was a bit pissed off by this but not much.

"Now, kid who are you and what do you want?" She growled.

"My name is Danny and I wish for you to stop pushing me against this rather unpleasant wall." He said in his near monotone voice. In response Natasha pushed him more.

"Cut the crap." She growled beginning to think that might need to use another method to get answers.

"From where might that be coming from?"

"You know I am a Russian spy trained to get answers from people that are tough to crack. I can break you easily."

"Is that a threat?" Danny cooed.

"It's a statement of fact."

"Oh I am so scared."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"What have you seen to make have so much self-control?"

"Oh you know, an older sibling."

"What else?"

"Watching so many horror films as a child."

"Give me a real answer."`

"Natasha, remember Dr. Borgacheff?" Natasha's eyes widened.

"How did you..?"

"How did I know? I know everything about everyone in this universe, I know about that, I know about Anthony's sleepwalking, about Clinton's dreams, about Thor's fears, about Bruce's view of himself, about Asgard's former prisoner, about how deep down inside you want to be a little girl again, to be free of all these burdens, of all the experiments that happened to you, of all the things you did to your former 'clients'." Danny paused to let it in.

"That is a threat and a statement of fact, Natasha." Then suddenly Danny disappeared and reappeared to Natasha's left.

"It is also an explanation of who I am. I am the Master of Knowlodge. I am here to save the universe from imploding early and to create a new master." With this he turned and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5, WAR

Tony was a little more than annoyed right now. First some albino, skinny as hell kid takes his glory, then said skinny as hell kid goes and says he must live in HIS TOWER, and then the prankster or _jokester_ (that's for you, BatfamilyFan01) goes and violates his walls by spray-painting them. This is the eighth prank this week and the hundredth and something since it started 3 months ago.

Tony was currently walking to his lab to upgrade his suit. When he opened the doors he screamed. Right there, in the place where his once gold and crimson suit stood, now a pink and purple suit that was once that gold and crimson suit stood. Also in its right hand was a pink stick that looks like a wand, and, AND, with glowing, pink and purple butterfly wings.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" Tony yelled.

In Boston, Pepper could swear that she heard Tony.

(This is short chapter sorry, its meant to be a take on comedy, I will write another chapter today)


	6. Chapter 6, The 86th Floor

Tony was beyond furious right now. The pranking son of a bitch has crossed the line, NOBODY WITHOUT PERMISSION CAN TOUCH HIS FLIPPEN SUIT!

He was going to use thermal, x-ray whatever it takes to bring this dude to JUSTICE! After going through all the scans he could think of he almost gave up. Then he remembered the scanner that Bruce made to detect gamma radiation. After sweeping through the first 86 floors he found a large amount of it, specific to the Tesarach, that began worrying him so he took with him a previous model of the suit with him. He asked Jarvis to tell him how close he was.

He entered one of the many elevators he has in the tower and pressed for the 86th floor. He stepped out and asked Jarvis where to go.

"One floor below you is the source of the radiation." Tony was a bit confused by this but went back the elevator. He pressed for the 85th floor, and exited the elevator. Once again he asked Jarvis where to go.

"One floor above you is the source of the radiation, sir." Now Tony was having a multitude of emotions splashed on his face. Confusion, annoyance, anger, and a bit of fear was there. But he went back to the elevator and counted the amount of time between getting from the two floors. 7 seconds. Now between the 87th and the 88th. 3.3 seconds. He began counting the seconds between each floor, about 3.3 seconds but not between the 85th and 86th floor. Now he put on his suit and took a gander, either blast through to the true 86th floor or blast through to the other 86th floor.

He powered up the blaster in his right arm and aimed down from the 86th floor and fired.

(About not writing today, I lied :)


	7. Chapter 7, Ooo Geography

Now Danny had so many things to do. Making sure Tony found the trickster was currently on top of his list.

It had to be Tony because the possibilities with other people fining the prankster would end with a bad ending. It had to be between 5 and 6 pm to make the good ending. And Tony had to go through the ceiling because a stairs entrance would activate a booby-trap, windows another, and going through the floor would not bring the best ending possible.

First he had to put the radiation scanner in Tony's workshop. The security was less than pathetic for the boy who could go through walls. Then the most difficult part. To plant the idea of shooting through to the true 86th floor.

He followed the playboy (invisible) and when Tony began to think up the idea to get in, he planted the idea, he did it quickly and as softly as possible. This was because of a couple of reasons. Tony was smart, very smart, those kind of people can detect intrusions into minds better than the dim-witted. The second is that in order for a better ending, Tony must have acted mostly of his accord.

Once Tony began charging up his blaster, Danny put a sound-proof shield around Tony, making sure that the meeting would not be interrupted. He fly off, not having to worry about any problems.

….

"We have picked the energy signature again, sir." A small, brown haired woman said. The man behind her smirked.

"Send the data to *SAPMI and schedule a press- conference, I think we found the Ghost"

(For all those who don't know what SAPMI is…..Well you have to wait. Buuuut I can tell a hint. Sapmi is a area in Sweden, Noraway, Finland and Russia, it contains the largest amount of native Scandinavian in the world and is considered to be the cradle of Scandinavian culture. Now think about it long and hard. Tell me what you think SAPMI is in the story)


	8. Chapter 8, Kids are Queens

Tony flew into the true 86th floor and looked around. Green and black walls, not the usual colours in his tower, this is the trickster base of operation. Why he would live in his tower and go not be found is a mystery to him.

He looked up to the ceiling and gaped. The ceiling was a hell of a lot taller then he remembered. He also didn't remember ever painting the ceilings with a sky view. He walked staring at the paint covering his walls. Back where he came through was a closet of some kind. Hell, that closet was better decorated then his own room. This guy, maybe in another life could be his decorator. But now to find this guy and punish him for causing so many troubles to him.

After a while of walking around not finding and wondering how the dude somehow made the ceiling higher and basically expand the level, but then he found a door. He could hear water running through it and movement. Tony broke down the door with a blast and stepped into the room.

Taller ceilings than the corrider, one half of the room painted like the afternoon, the other like the night during a full moon. A chair in the corner, Loki in the middle of the room looking at him, a desk with painting supplies on it next to wall. Wait. WHAT? Loki was staring at Tony with eyebrows raised.

"Greetings, may I ask why are you in my home?" Loki asked, rather politely.

"Your home? Dude you're in my tower."

"Well that may be right to a certain extent, but legally it is mine."

"What the hell does that mean? You are in my building."

"You should watch what's given to you to sign."

"Aw hell naw." Tony was distracted. Now he should get un-distracted.

"Let's stop the chit-chat and starting talking why the hell you are doing here?!" Loki looked away for a second, chewing his bottom lip slightly. Tony expected a lie now.

"Sight-seeing."

"Uh huh. So you broke out of Asgard to do a little sight-seeing on a planet you tried to conquer, yeah, makes perfect sense." Loki gritted his teeth at 'Asgard'. Tony was going to use that.

"Still don't see Asgard as home? I mean sure you might not belong to the royal family but you're still Aesir." Loki glared at him, a significant change from the calm god that stood there seconds ago.

"I am not of the Aesir, I do not belong on the soil where the man that ruined my children's and my own lives was born and raised. It shall never be my home." He said this while gripping the paintbrush in his hands rather tightly.

"Wait, what do you mean you're not of the Aesir. I mean Thor said-"

"What did he say? That I was envious of him and that I wanted power because of it? You should not trust that oaf. If I am the Lie-Smith than he is the prince which orders the smith to work for him and save him as well as get the blame from the situations he caused."

"Why should I trust you? I mean you trashed New York, damaged my tower, almost killed Coulson and, AND threw me. Out of. A window." The poor paintbrush in Loki's hand broke with a snap. Loki closed his eyes and began to murmur something. Tony blinked. When he opened his eyes, he woke in his room.

"That went well." A girl said. Tony could swear she was similar to someone.

"Where am I?" He asked looking at the room where he was in.

"You are in the realm of the dead, Stark. I am it's ruler. I am the daughter of Loki. Hela Lokidotter. I am here get you back to the living. Be nice now, I do not wish to tell dad that you fell to a tragic, pre-mature death. "


	9. Chapter 9, Fire With Fire

"Anyone know where Stark went?" Bruce asked the team, expect Tony, they were in the training room, training of course.

"Nah haven't seen the guy since we came back with the albino kid." Clint answered firing an arrow to an unfortunate robot.

"Why do you need the Man of Iron, Son of Banner?" Thor obviously asked. He was pumping a ridicules amount of iron over in the corner.

"By the way anyone know where Danny went, I want to ask him a few questions." Bruce said walking to the door.

"I think he's in his self-proclaimed room. Good luck." A woman by the name of Natasha said. Bruce nodded.

….

"Are you sure that is the Ghost?" A woman with cool, blue eyes asked the man in a dark- blue suit standing to the left of the only window in the room.

"Yes, the energy signature matches." He answered.

"What do you propose we do?" Another woman, with hard, brown eyes asked leaning to the man. The room except the man at the table was filled with middle-age women. Eight women. Each different. All the same.

"We take it's secrets and make yourselves fully immortal." The man replied with a manic grin.

"How are we going to catch it? No one in our tribes has ever managed to catch the Ghost longer than for 10 seconds." Another women said, this time with electric, blue eyes.

"Oh, I have a method for to catch it, it will work." He said taking something out of his pocket. It was a vial filled with a glowing, green goo.

"We fight fire with fire, ladies."


	10. Chapter 10, Unpleasent Route

Tony was probably sleeping. Yeah, that's the only explanation for seeing Reindeer games painting on a floor on his mansion and following quietly behind said Reindeer's daughter. Like how can he be quiet? He can NOT be quiet, like ever. He was interrupted from his hysterical thoughts by Loki's kid.

"Now Mr. Stark I do not why you are here but I believe the reason is that a certain friend of the family has sent you here for mysterious reasons." Hela said walking by a few doors with different colours and shapes upon them. Tony like being zapped out of a spell became alert and asked.

"Who the hell is this 'Friend of the Family'?"

"You already know him."

"Is it Thor, that bastard? He loves his little brother so much that he'd literally send me to Hell?" Hela stopped, and turned around to glare at him. That is when he had a good look of her face. The right half blond, brown-eyed, tan and plump, the mother's side he guessed. The left half was black-haired, green- eyed, pale and skinny, Loki's side probably. She was beautiful, if you imagined that one half was like the other and not mismatched that is. She had a viscous scowl on that face.

"You believe what that man says? I would not if I were you." She turned back around and walked again.

Tony was a bit more than a little pissed. Thor was the kindest guy you could know, he's a bit dim-witted true but the woman was implying that he was a liar that hurt her or Loki. He wanted to defend him so he spoke.

"Thor can be trusted. He's the kindest dude I know, and I know a lot of dudes."

"Really Stark." She asked, a smirk clearly heard in her tone.

"Yeah, I mean—"

"Foolish mortal, why do you think Dad was hiding in the mortal realm of all places? Why Dad had all those scars on him? That was Thor's doing."

"Wha—"

"Asgard has a rule, for a criminal must be punished by the person whom that person has hurt most of all. Since that man is the golden prince of Asgard it was easy for him to ask the council for permission to punish Dad himself. The next time I saw him was when Dad cut his own throat." She added another thing.

"Dad was afraid of even blink of an eye by a mouse when he came here." With this she opened a door and Tony was sucked in it. The door shut with letters on it saying,

"Portal to Midgard/Earth/Mortal Plain, the unpleasant route."


	11. Chapter 11, Not a hangover

"Pt-ghe-psfttfta-bte-tsi-oof." Tony's goldmine of odd and humorous sounds ended when he hit a soft, fluffy surface, bum first and landed in a very ungraceful heap.

Tony opened his eyes, for the past 5 minutes he was falling in a cool, dark space. Now he was on a warm, violet and white cloud looking thing.

He poked himself on his head, no bleeding but bumps that would no doubt triple in size soon. Then in the crotch, all there, thank science for that, he can't go around with his manhood missing now can he?

He was still looking around trying to think where he might be.

Standing on wobbly knees, he got up on one foot then the other. A bit sore but feeling fine. That disobeys the laws of gravity vs person, but he wasn't complaining.

Taking one uneasy step, he felt that foot sink a little bit but still being able to move it. He took a few more steps when he felt the cloud like things rising to his knees.

"Aw fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking a duck." He chanted while slowly sinking in to the ground.

He could see a brown and yellow surface far beneath him and light blue around him.

"What fuckery is this?!" He yelled his voice cracking very unmanly a few times in that sentence. Then realization flowed through his face. In was in the freaking sky. He then began screaming totally not like a girl as began falling towards the earth.

…..

When Tony finally saw the earth beneath him better, a not panicking-the-hell-part of his brain knew where he was going to die was chicken coup, he mentally groaned. He would go to the "Valhalla" place Thor talked about. He was to die among chickens, at least he would be surrounded by chicks in his final moments.

While thinking about those things he was screaming.

When reaching the ground instead of feeling great pain and then death. He was greeted by a little pain and dizziness. His body was shining slightly with green light. Two different lights, one a leaf-green and the other slightly darker but just as rich in colour.

He laughed. He lived! Tony Stark will not die today!

He leaf- green light faded but the other one turned into a mixture of feathers and glue, that stuck to his skin.

Well, fuck. That was all he could think of. He took out (his still intact phone) called Mr. Happy, his driver and said.

"Happy, find me and pick me the hell up."

….

"I haven't seen Tony since we came back yesterday." Clint voiced to the eating Avengers.

They were eating lunch, only mildly worrying about their goatee- wielding member. He liked to disappear now and then, either pranks or hangovers or being in his lab.

The elevator behind the group clicked ad opened up to a very sour-faced Tony covered from head to toe with feathers.

"I'll talk about this later." He said walking in the direction of his room.

The rest of the avengers resumed their meal.


	12. Chapter 12, Wife and School

(Little edit I had to do, try to find it)

Danny never steals money.

Never.

So him taking a few hundred bills from the playboy, Tony, is not stealing.

It's looking with his hands for a long period of time.

Now with his (stolen) money, he goes to buy one of mankind's greatest inventions.

Video games.

…

It took the help of several robots and a dozen bars of soap to make Tony's body as clean as his 31 year-old body can get, it literally shines, although a bright pink colour because of the meticulous scrubbing he experienced to get the feathers and glue off his skin.

Loki, that bastard, had moved the floor where he was in somewhere else. He just took his entire floor with him.

He was now trying to find him using the method he used last time, when an alarm beeped.

He was being summoned to the meeting room.

Sighing, we began waddling to said room

….

His fellow Avengers where all there, wielding the same bored/annoyed expression as himself. Agent Coulson was in the room as well, and had a force smile on his face. The albino kid was playing some sort of game on a StarkPad.

Stark Products, popular even among mysterious albino children, was not a bad slogan.

Coulson turned to look at the kid.

"Danny you are not needed, you can go." The kid fazed through the chair he was in and floated off in his sitting position, playing his game during his exit. Coulson chuckled.

Now turning to face the Avengers in the room, he raised an eyebrow. But that eyebrow soon went back to its original place.

"Now group, guess where we are going to today? Don't answer that Stark. You people are going to visit a school, you know, teach the new generation about morals and bravery. You have no chose in the manner. It's called Wisboure Middle School, specifically class 7G. Now go, have fun, and Stark, I'm watching you." He said, the last part empathized by two fingers pointing to his eyes then at Tony.

"What are we going to do?" Steve asked looking between the two men.

"Give information about yourselves for a project." Tony chocked on this.

"About every school in the world has at least one class doing something about us, why is this class so special?" He asked. Coulson glared at him briefly.

"The teacher is Director Fury's wife." The Avengers gaped at this. Coulson nodded sympathetically.

"Now go children, join your kind." Coulson turned and went to God knows where. The Avengers then yelled and entered a hysterical state of disbelief for about 5 minutes before going to suit up.

How could.

DIRECTOR NICK FURY.

Have a wife.

That were the thoughts of the superheroes all the way to the school.

…..

Danny smiled as he heard the Avengers reactions and proceeded to keep playing Super Mario Bros.

(You thought Nick Fury was baddass? Meet his wife. They are a match made in heaven.)


	13. Chapter 13, Lucky to Get Out Alive

Danny was thinking, again, about how he was going to do this, how he was going to get a good ending.

One of the most important things had happened, the meeting with Loki. He and Loki had spoke about how to deal with Stark's sure comments about Thor and Asgard. Loki had proposed a meeting with his daughter would plant some doubts in Stark's mind and thus would lead Stark to question Thor about what happened to Loki.

Danny had agreed but warned Loki to not hurt Stark in their conversation, Loki had, reluctantly agreed.

….

Then the time for Stark's fall came, Loki had placed a feather falling spell, and Danny had surrounded him with a thin sheet of ecto-energy to receive the impact damage.

When Stark landed, Danny withdrew his energy from said billionaire but Loki, just for laughs, turned his spell from a feather falling spell to a feather covering spell.

Now they have to wait for Stark ask Thor, then tell the rest of the team. Danny had not told Loki what to do next, because, he reasoned, the Avengers' decision is up to them. That was true but Danny had not told Loki further because then Loki would sulk with what to do next for at least the next half century.

…..

When the Avengers arrived to the school they were greeted by an African-American woman a size H chest, the smallest skirt in existence on her hips, big, black combat boots on her feet, with an expression uncanny to her husband's own on her face and with a bionic left arm. Her eyes were a rare lavender colour and with black, shoulder length hair that curled outwards at the ends. (Not like Loki's, much more visible curl.) The colour scheme of her clothes was a brown shirt, black jacket, black skirt and black boots. She was as tall as Thor as well, which visibly unnerved said god of thunder.

All in all she seemed to be the perfect match for Director Fury. Beautiful, badass looking and with some sort of handicap. Though judging from her fake arms movements, it was like a real arm to her.

"Why are you motherfuckers late, hmm?" She asked. Her voice was deep and sweet. The voice of death, Tony thought.

The Avengers looked at each other and swallowed at the same time. They would be lucky if they managed to get out alive.


	14. Chapter 14, Beginings

The boy sat at the base of the World Tree, gazing upon it's branches and listening to the whispers of it.

The boy sat, in his true skin, cerulean skin and ruby eyes, learning the truth.

Ragnarök, or a heartbeat as it is called by few, its cycles and ends were spoken and understood.

The truth, that Odin is not the most powerful being in the nine realms, that there are two beings, The Master of Time and The Master of Knowledge that wish to have a third member.

The group of elementals that wish to take ultimate power and their henchman were spoken of as well.

The reason behind his adaption, the reason for Thor being favored over him and the reason why he was here was spoken too.

In fact he was told everything.

….

This is how the Chitauri found the boy, gazing upon the World Tree, something that no living thing should be able to do. They took the boy, who not struggled at all, to their Master.

The Master 'taught' the boy to hate his life, but he would not listen.

So the Master took the scepter that was taken from Asgard's treasury and 'convinced' the boy, told him about freedom being life's greatest lie, told him about how he was wrongly thought of being weak and that in return for Thor's precious Midgard he was to give the Tesarach to the Master.

So Loki went to Midgard to get the Tesarach to his Master, even though deep, deep down he felt what he was doing was wrong.

….

So now 2 years since the attack on Midgard and 3 months since Loki had started his job as prankster of the Avengers' tower, Loki was now playing co-op Portal 2 with the Master of Knowledge in a building nearby to said tower while the Avengers were with Mrs. Fury.

Loki had burst out laughing when Danny told him that when he arrived at his former Avenger tower floor.

So the two powerful beings played on and discussed future plans, while the Avengers' were facing near death.

(Sorry if this is random, but it is not. It gives an explanation for SAPMI and what Loki did while in the void.)


	15. Chapter 15, Tony Wonders

"Come here, morons, and meet the kids." Mrs. Fury said walking into a room. The walls were painted a cherry red colour, with various educational posters on them. The children themselves were playing games with each other, like cards and monopoly.

"Children, here are the Avengers!" She sweetly and joyfully exclaimed, very different from the attitude that the Avengers' experienced just now. The children cheered and immediately started swarming the group.

Questions like, 'Can I have your autograph' and 'Can I marry you?!' were dominant. Mrs. Fury clapped her hands and the children fell silent.

"Now, children let's not ask that sort of questions. Logical ones, such as asking their age are to be used." She said. A preppy ginger haired girl raised her hand.

'Yes, Angel?" Mrs. Fury asked.

"How old are the Avengers?" Angel asked. Tony suddenly felt a sudden urge for his hand to meet his face. Steve decided to answer,

"I am 29 if you take away me being in the ice." Steve then looked at Tony.

"31" Tony said.

"32" Said Clint.

"Same as Clint" Bruce said.

"I am 33" Natasha said.

"I am 1525 years old!" (if you don't know who said that then shame on you)

"Thor, in our years." Tony said.

"But it is in your years, Son of Stark." Thor said looking at Tony with a slight glare. Another girl raised her hand.

"There is this question that I want to know, everyone here knows about the thing that made you guys a group. The invasion on New York. What happened to the dude who made it happen, his name was Luke or something." The girl asked, fiddling with a strand of her blond hair.

"His name was Loki, a brother to Thor, who was taken back to his home Asgard, to face punishment." Steve replied with practiced calm.

"What kind of punishment? I mean Asgard is stuck in the Viking era, judging from Thor's sense of style, Vikings had all sorts of punishments, like torture an-"

"Enough!" Thor yelled, his face was now red with rage.

"We shall not speak of him, understood mortal children?!" He continued. The kids, scared, nodded and shrank down more into their chairs. The girl who asked the question looked close to tears. Mrs. Fury glared so coldly that a section of Hell froze over. (Hela was very mad at this, it was the section used for storage, meaning that she wouldn't have her afternoon snack)

"Leave" She barked, and the Avengers fearing her wrath swiftly did so.

Tony looked at the fuming Thor and began wondering what actually happened to Reindeer games.


	16. Chapter 16, Glumly Nodding

Natasha and Clint were eating pasta and gossiping, when they heard a hissed curse come from the kitchen.

Sighing, Clint threw a straw at the source of the voice and yelled,

"Stark, get the hell away from us." Then he resumed his meal.

…

Danny had gone back into the tower to pick up some of Stark's tools to help create mischief with the god of fire.

He was passing by the kitchen when his ghost sense kicked in.

It was instinct, he swore. In response a straw flew towards him. Catching it he began wondering where it came from, when suddenly the voice of Agent Clint Barton said the answer.

"Stark, get the hell away from us." Well he was not Stark, so the assassin could not take Danny away from him, but judging from a female's sigh, he guessed that birdy was not alone. Plus a ghost was around here somewhere and thus had to be getting rid of.

Fazing through the floor and flying towards the ghost, he arrived at Steve's personal quarters. A messy place with clothes plopped down everywhere; sketches of random things littered the room. Some coloured and some half way. At the center was the bed, with an unconscious Steve lying among the remains of several drawings and doodles.

Above Steve hovered a woman with wavy brown hair in a 1940s getup. She was gently running her fingers through the captain's hair. She looked up and frowned.

"You need to go back to the Collective, Ma'am." Danny said to the lady. He now saw the bullet hole to the right of her forehead, near her temple. That must be way she died. She glumly nodded and disappeared.

The Captain moved in his sleep, a hand feeling the area where the woman was grooming him, and he frowned. He turned to his left, squishing a sketch of a duck, and moaned.

"Peggggyyyy." Then he returned to the soft embrace of unconsciousness.

Danny shook his head and floated off. Off once again to find Stark's tools.

…

Tony stood outside Thor's room and raised his hand in a position to knock, but did not knock.

Should he be asking Thor questions about Reindeer Games when he seemed pretty pissed/distressed about what happened to him? He should trust Thor's judgment to keep silent about him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he NEEDS to do this.

Going over the pros and cons in his mind once again, he ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up in different directions.

Taking a deep breath he knocked.

(Brought in Peggy to at least put a teeny bit of romance. In case you were wondering, she will appear more in the fic.)


	17. Chapter 17, Crash, Bang, Oohg

Natasha rubbed the blooming head ache that was forming in her brain. She was trying to remember more of it. It being the conversation she had with Danny a few days back. When the boy walked away she forgot the facts of what he said. She knew the conversation happened and that it was important.

She glanced at a sleeping, drunk and naked Clint. Let's say that after eating the food, they found one Stark's not-so-cleverly-hidden stashes of alcohol, and then fell into a 'romantic' mood.

Twas a good night.

She pities the archer; he is still having nightmares about when he was under Loki's control. Her eyes grew wide and she froze.

_"about Asgard's former prisoner." _Echoed through her mind.

No, no, no. She took Clint's chest and shook him.

He awoke in time to hear a crash from Thor's room.

….

Steve awoke from his sleep to the sound of his alarm. Moaning he slammed a powerful fist on the machine, breaking it in to little pieces, a few cutting him. He took a quick look at them. Small and would heal in about 2 days, but still bleeding.

He moaned again and sadly smiled, remembering the dream he had. He was together with Peggy, he was back in his own time and the whole gang was with him.

Resting on his elbows he saw that the duck he was drawing was now squished under his bulky frame. The duck was painted in paint and what was once that was now something resembling a sad face. Drops of blood from his cut hand dripped onto the paper, giving the face red tears.

His head turned to the left when a crash came from there.

Jumping out of bed he ran to that room, which was Thor's.

…

Bruce was cuddling a giant bear plushy when he heard a muffled snigger. Somehow being red and green he turned to the source. For a moment he saw a pale skinned person but in the place of them was a green mist that faded in a blink of an eye.

A split second later a crash came from above him. After taking a few deep breathes to take the green and the red from his face he speed walked to the source of the crash, that was still going on.

Footsteps around him meant that the others were coming to investigate as well.

He got to the room first and opened the door in time for a dazed Tony Stark to fly from the room into the wall, and sliding down it, eyes closed.

(Bruce has a plushy, 'cause a guy needs to have a guilty pleasure. Each guilty pleasure of the Avengers + a few extras will be revealed in the story and you shall know their secrets. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA! *Coughs*)


	18. Chapter 18, Dat Ass

Danny and Loki met in hell.

Well Hela's domain, which is the place of the dead who had not died in battle.

Anyway, Loki was dead and Danny half dead. Loki was off his rocker while Danny was a confused teen turned Master of Knowledge. It happened a year ago, for Loki, but centauries for Danny, blame Clockwork and his time shenanigans.

It was only a few months after Loki died, after he slit his own throat to end the pain he was feeling, to end the humiliation, to end the thirst, the hunger and the hallucinations he saw, day in and day out.

Danny met him when Clockwork asked him to give a letter to Hela.

He arrived there and met Hela, beside her was a black-haired, green-eyed man. He asked if he was her brother ad she howled with laughter. The man seemed worried at the sound. She said that he was her father

Danny was very surprised. The man looked 20 or so and was a dad to an 18 year old looking girl. Damn.

Danny, due to his curiosity, stayed around. He got to know the man well, he was a god/ as he put it, a monster.

Danny remembered that he was called that a few times, it stung but he never believed it, this man accepted what they said as truth and that was awful.

Danny spent a bunch of time of making the man open up and to recover. After 4 months he said his name, something that Danny had not heard. It was Loki.

…

When they next met Loki was hiding on Earth in Stark's (Pepper's) Tower, Danny had sealed off most emotions from the world and was living with a mask, to protest others. When they saw each other again, Danny was back to being the kid he was supposed to be.

…..

Tony opened his eyes. He was met with the bright white ceiling. He narrowed his eyes, too bright white. His head felt terrible, like a cat was clawing at his brains from the inside. He tried to remember what happened, did he have too much to drink or what? No, then since he would be puking out his intestines by now.

The looked to the right and saw a very beautiful backside. He wolf-whistled. The very (like really, really wonderful, a work of art) beautiful backside turned around he froze with shock.

The backside was Loki!

(**Hints of Frostiron**~)


	19. Chapter 19, Snake and Mouse

Loki raised an eyebrow at Starks behavior. He was pretty sure the mortal was 'checking him out' as the people of Midgard put it. Why the man would want to bed something like himself he didn't fathom, the man probably thought him to be someone else.

Stark was resembling a fish now. Mouth moving up and down like said animal, and eyes bulged almost painfully out of his skull.

"How? What?" The man of iron asked shocked.

"Well I can perform magic, therefore I can travel by it and I got here." Loki said, smirking. The man was so interesting. He had no doubt in his mind that anyone else who knew of him would already be firing bullets at the god. Yet this one spoke to him, not fought. It was a... nice change from the way he was treated most of his life.

"I mean like, how can you have such a nice ass?" He asked, as if he asked whether Loki was alive, seriously and high-pitched.

What? Loki thought. Does he actually think that _he_ is attractive? No, just his rear, not him. Though at the thought a red colour dusted his cheeks. Stark didn't notice that, thank the world tree.

"Um anyhow. I mean like what are you doing here?" The goateed man asked.

"I am simply here to with Thor." Loki said, trying and succeeding at not sounded embarrassed by Stark's compliment.

Tony frowned, he remembered that Thor hit him a few times and then… he woke up here. Why though? The dude wouldn't go all psycho on Tony because he asked a few questions. What where those questions? He thought long and hard and came up with nothing. He probably hit his head (or Thor did) and got short term memory loss.

Looking back at Loki he saw the god was mumbling something, in Norse judging from a few words he managed to hear. The god's cheeks were an odd colour for the otherwise deathly pale god.

Was it his comment about the fire god's backside that caused that? Damn, it probably was. Note to self, he thought, when flirting with Norse gods try not to complement their asses, or they would start looking like tomatoes, though if they were not as pale as this one.

Though maybe he should, the god did look like an embarrassed school boy with that face. How old was the god? In their years of course. Now that he looked at him he did seem young, definitely younger than Stark. He wondered if Loki was interested in men. Maybe both men and women?

Anywho he should go back to the conversation, not use his playboy/slut instincts.

"For what?" He asked. Loki stopped and grinned. It was the smile that he wore when they first met, in a German town full of kneeling people. It sent shivers up his spine.

"To talk." He said, the tone clearly said that was a lie, it resembeled a snake's happy hiss before it chomped down at a poor mouse.

And here Loki was the snake and the mouse was Thor.

(**By the way, if you think Loki has major mood swings here, is because he has them (+ ._. +)**


	20. Chapter 20, Talk Of People and Plots

Danny pulled the hood on his hoodie down. It was water-proof, he did have a feeling it was going to rain, and it did. Wet, dark and warm was New York City's weather now. He didn't mind wet or dark, but he didn't like warm places. He does have an ice core, one of the seven cores that existed in his time and now are pretty rare, in ghosts that is. Humans though….

Although humans rarely realize they have powers they often have it. Like that brown haired woman walking by, she has a water core, Lv 4, not too bad. She must have good genes.

Danny was in Central Park Zoo, it was drizzling slightly, though enough for people to go into the indoor sections of the zoo.

The man with the fire core was running toward the shelter of a tree. The man was originally an earth core, but now was a fire core, he could tell from the indentations on the core. Cores were circular, covered with patterns and swirls and their pattern and colour depended on the type of core and what kind of life they led.

That's one of the most amazing things that humans can do, change their core. A girl can be an earth core at birth, a water core in their teenage years and a metal core in their adulthood. Out of the seven cores, water, fire, earth, air, ice, metal, and wood, metal is the most common.

Tony Stark is a metal core, no wonder actually. Metal is new and smarter than the others, though it often gets lonely.

Steve Rogers is a wood core, common back in the days but now quite rare. Wood is flexible and strong, able to go through many harsh conditions, but it is the easiest to bend.

Bruce Banner is a water core, a healing water core to be specific. Water has many subtypes and healing is a common one. It heals and helps, but non the less it is water, and water makes floods and droughts, bringing chaos with it.

Natasha Romanaff is a fire core, he half expected her to be an ice core but she wasn't. Her fire burned with the ferocity of a thousand volcanoes and hid marks of lonely, sad ice. He could see the stitched up marks of the ice, her last core. She had it from when she was experimented upon till when Hawkeye found and saved her.

Clint Barton is air, flying free air. He floats from place to place, to person to person, though slowly with Natasha's influence becoming stable earth. Though air will always have it's marks over his core.

Thor Odinsson is a wood core like Steve. Strong but soft. Always wanting to be attached to others. Though wood can go through many of the cores and live, wood can hurt if it is used right, especially to ice.

Loki is an ice core. A cold, biting frost that sneaks and silently kills. Ice is not only cold to others but to itself as well, and because of it's frost and chill it sends others away. Ice is also the most fragile of cores, if hit correctly, and with it brings ice shards that will stick in your eye and hurt others. Danny could see the cracks that threatened to spread when they first met still there, hiding beneath a layer of new ice and honey.

He kept on walking in the rain, looking at the animals cowering from the rain and the people doing that as well.

Far to his right a man said to himself (To an earpiece in his ear actually),

"Ghost is spotted, prepare for capture."

(**Sorry if a lot of action didn't happen here, I thought that some emotional stuff would be nice. But soon action will come, with Loki!) **


	21. Chapter 21, Chaotic, Ain't it?

Steve groaned, along with Bruce and Clint. They were watching a movie, forced upon them by Natasha. It was called _Anastasia,_ even though Steve did enjoy musicals, the movie irritated him, he did not know why.

He was also worried for their neighborhood playboy, and this movie was not helping to forgot that he was in the infirmary, passed out, and Thor bellowing like a beast in the glass cage the Avengers got from SHEILD.

They had _SOMEHOW got_ he god inside, to cool off, since he was trying to swing his hammer at the passed out Tony. Steve didn't know what happened between the two, though it upset Thor greatly.

Another song began to play in the movie, the males moaned but were silenced by a certain Russian spy.

Her glares can probably scare the devil, Bruce thought, and deep down in his brain, the Hulk nodded.

(_Natasha's guilty pleasure is Disney movies)_

…

Thor breathed like an angry beast. How dare they! How dare he!? The man of iron must not ask things that do not concern him!

He swung his fists hard onto the material of his prison. No one speaks to Thor like the man of iron did!

Roaring he kicked the glass. Not even the smallest of cracks was made.

…

"So now what, 65?" The woman with the stormy blue eyes asked.

"We send in Blazer with the ectoplasm." The man answered.

"If you mess up you will pay greatly, perhaps send you into the Void?" The man paled and lost his confident smirk for a moment. The Void was worse than hell, it held monsters that even the Mother was afraid of. The Chasmic Warrior, the Harripen Birds, the Kraken Beast, the Desmond Hound and the Gerimono Culler were only the beginning.

Within that empty space's reaches were the Horxes, the Begones and the most feared thing in the universe, The Hemnojutian Scarer.

"This will be fine, ma'am." 65 said. They couldn't toss him in the Void! …..Right?

As if sensing his thoughts the woman smiled and said.

"If you fail we can quite easily do that. Maybe even find a nice creature to be your playmate." 65 gulped and prayed to all the gods in the world that he didn't do a huge mistake.

…

In Central Park, entered the zoo a red-haired woman with orange eyes hidden behind sunglasses. She adjusted the ear piece in her ear and began walking toward her target, the Master of knowledge.

(**I am sorry about the two day delay, i was having a major case of writer's block for this.**)


	22. Chapter 22, One Word: Meow :3

Danny was gazing at some polar bears who were in turn gazing at him. Both where ice creatures in their cores, so a naturel understanding between the two was to be expected. He heard someone walking close to him and stopping to his right. It was red haired woman with dark red sunglasses on. A fire core, interesting.

"So ya think 'at polar bear i' cute?" She drawled in a southern accent. Danny blinked, so that kinda explains the fire core.

"In a way." He said. The woman felt familiar somehow…

She looked back at the bear who looked rather grumpy from the lack of attention he was receiving. It huffed at the two and went to sit on a rock, rump facing the two. They both chuckled, although the woman did so louder than Danny.

"So where ya parents?" She asked, attention turning to Danny.

"Somewhere else." Danny lied, although it was a half truth, like the ones that Loki is so fond of using.

"Ah, 'kay. Don't wanna get charged 'ith kidnapping, now do I?" She asked.

"Indeed." She pulled away some crimson strands of hair away from her face and put it behind one ear, but not the other. How odd.

"Sooooo, ya wanna to go look at the polar bear better from the 'ther angle?" She asked, fiddling with one long strand with her left hand. Danny's eyes narrowed. Okay, he did not like this one bit.

A light bulb went off in his head. The reason was she looked so familiar was because she looked so much like her mother. He smiled softly.

"But before that, how's Ikara?" The woman grew still and stiff. Danny's smile grew larger, like a cheeky grin now.

"Say hi for me will you, Blaze?" He asked. Oh this was brilliant. The Elementals and their offspring were quite fun, this was getting to be a very good day.

"Darn 't." The woman said and sprung to life. She ran and through a flaming fist at Danny. People nearby began running for their lives, although the few fire cores stayed a bit longer to marvel at the flames.

Danny avoided and punched Blaze in the stomach, making the needed oxygen flow to fuel the flame stop for a moment.

Danny cracked his neck and teleported to the side. He did enjoy fights with other supernatural creatures after all.

(**So sorry if the chapter is short and not good. It's just me. Meow)**


End file.
